


Safety Net

by klutzy_girl



Category: Virgin River (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Preacher makes Paige feel safe in a way she never has before.
Relationships: Paige Lassiter | Michelle Logan/John "Preacher" Middleton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Safety Net

Michelle died the day she took Christopher and left her husband. Paige has a much happier life, and she feels safe with Preacher in a way she never did before - this man has proven he loves her and would do anything to keep her and her son safe. Virgin River and Preacher are her home, and she doesn’t intend to lose them again. And Connie, despite her faults, has surprisingly become a shoulder to lean on when she’s having a bad day and can’t talk to the man she loves.

Paige startled a bit when Preacher wrapped an arm around her. “Sorry.”

She shrugged. “You don’t have to apologize. I’m great, especially now that you’re home. What are we doing for dinner?”

“I’ll make you something. What do you want?”

“Pizza!” Christopher called from upstairs.

Paige stifled a laugh. “We had pizza two days ago!” she reminded him.

“So?”

“You heard the boy,” a laughing Preacher told her.

“Yeah, listen to him, Mom!” 

“Not today but good try, boys.” An amused Paige sighed and grabbed the bar menu to see what she wanted to eat today. She wasn’t specifically craving anything but she could be talked into something that wasn’t pizza.

“You’re beautiful, Paige.” Preacher winked at her, and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Not going to work but thank you.” God, she wanted to marry him. And wow, where had that thought come from? They hadn’t even discussed marriage yet but now Paige couldn’t stop thinking about it. So she picked something off the menu and then got down on one knee. 

He gasped when he turned around after placing their order and saw her on her knees. “What are you doing, Paige?”

“I know we haven’t actually talked about it but we’ve always said we had a future together. But I don’t want to wait anymore. And sorry about the lack of an engagement ring but you want to marry me? Make me an honest man, Preacher.” Her heart pounded in her chest and her palms started to sweat.

He laughed and grabbed Paige’s hand to pull her up. “Fuck yes, I’ll marry you!” He grabbed something out of his pocket and she gasped when he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. “I’ve been planning on asking you for a while but wanted to test the waters first,” Preacher explained as he slid the ring on her finger and pulled Paige into her arms, kissing her. “Hey, kid! Your mom and I are getting married finally. _She_ popped the question!”

Christopher cheered and bolted down the steps, apologizing when his parents scolded him for running. “You’re going to be my dad for real,” he whispered in awe, tears running down his face.

Paige and Preacher pulled their son in for a hug, and the three of them celebrated the engagement with take-out about forty-five minutes later. It was a fantastic way to rejoice in the day’s events, especially since dinner was amazing. 

This was Paige’s new normal now and thank fuck she didn’t have to look over her shoulder anymore. She absolutely couldn’t wait to call Preacher her husband, and hopefully they’d make it official as soon as possible.


End file.
